


Superdaughters

by 1rescuebotsforver1



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Super Sons (Comics), Superman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-03-05 09:45:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 1,973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1rescuebotsforver1/pseuds/1rescuebotsforver1
Summary: Trans girl damian Wayne and trans girl Jon Kent





	1. Chapter 1

Damian looked at her reflection in sadness .

Her?!

Damian is a trans girl who hasn't transitioned or come out yet .

The girl cringed at her reflection , she HATES when people told her she looks like her father .

She is wearing a Robin red fit and flare dress with black pumps and she still doesn't look like a girl .

" Damian "? 

She whipped around ( well , as fast as she could in five inch heels ) to see Jon looking at her in shock .

" I can explain "! Damian said .

" Go ahead ". Jon is still looking at her .

" I'm a trans girl , please Don't hate me "! Damian put her hands in front of her face , afraid he would attack her .

" I was coming to tell you the same thing ". Jon said .

Now that she looked at Jon , she noticed the pink blush , pink lip gloss , black flats , indigo leggings , the Navy knee length dress and the A cup breasts .

" I guess you haven't transitioned yet either , right "? Jon asked .

" Haven't transitioned "? Damian said , looking at the other girls breasts in confusion .

Jon followed the other girls eyes and blushed " it's a push up ".

" I'm guessing you don't go by your birth name "? Damian said .

" Nope , I picked the name Johanna instead ". Johanna said .

" Do you go by your birth name "? Johanna asked .

" Yes , as a keepsake of my mother ". Damian said .


	2. explanation

" So , how long have you known you were trans "? Johanna asked awkwardly .

" Since I was two years old , I didn't tell anyone because the league would of killed me ". Damian said sadly .

" How long have you known you were Trans "? Damian asked .

" Since I was four years old , I didn't tell anyone because the bullies at my school targeted me enough , they would of killed me if I said I was a girl ". Johanna said sadly .

" Looks like we both had good reasons not to come out ". Damian said .

Johanna cracked a small simile at that .

" What are we going to do "? Damian said.

" I honestly don't know ". Johanna said .


	3. New Mantles

Johanna looked at the costume damian gave her.

It has a red wig that should reach her chest , a red mask , a yellow ; red and orange jumpsuit that is padded in the right places to make her figure that of a girls , red gloves , red cape and red boots .

She put it on and smiled for the first time in long time at her reflection .

She .. she .. looks like a cis girl !

She looked at dami .

Her wig is jet black and reaches her shoulders , her mask is a cowl , actually her whole costume looks just like Damian's old red bird costume , only this one is padded to give her a more feminine figure .

" Shall we head out flamebird "? Red bird asked .

" Of course red bird ". They flew out the window and ran into the city next to Metropolis .

" Help "! A woman yelled .

Two muggers surrounded her when two people kicked them away .

" Give the woman back what you stole ". Red bird said .

" Who are you two "?! The muggers shouted .

" Red bird and flamebird ". Flamebird said , tying them up .

The two girls flew off .

" Halt you two "! Two familiar voices said , making the two of them run for thier lives .

Superman and Batman are chasing them ! And when they catch them , they are so dead !


	4. Superman and Batman find out

Bruce and Clark saw thier children fly out the window dressed as girls .

Superman and Batman found thier children fighting muggers and calling themselves flamebird and Redbird .

They told them to halt and they ran for thier lives .

Thier children didn't get far .

Dangling By their capes , thier children struggled to get out of their grips .

" Explain yourself Robin ". Batman said .

" You too Superboy ". Superman said .

Both of them cringed at thier old tittles. 

" Why are you two pretending to be girls "? Batman asked .

Flamebird looking like she was about to cry and the skin on Redbirds face that wasn't covered by her mask was a deep red .

" We aren't pretending to be girls "!!! Red bird yelled .

" Really ? Then why do your DNA tests show that you two both boys "! Batman yelled at them .

" That's not what I meant"! Flamebird suddenly looked terrified .

" Don't "! Flamebird asked her .

" Don't what "? Superman asked .

" Don't tell ". Flamebird said .

" Tell what "?! Batman yelled .

Both of thier children looked like they are about to be punched across the face .

" we're transgender girls ".

" What "?!


	5. what happens after part 1

Batman and Superman just dropped thier apparently daughters from thier limp hands .

flamebird tapped Superman on the shoulder , worried when he didn't respond .

" thier just shocked flamebird , they have known us as thier son's all time that they have known us " . redbird said .

that snapped them out of it and both girls prepared to be yelled at again .

" we're not going to yell at either of you". Batman said.

both flamebird and Redbird looked unsure .

" we're not " . Superman said .

both girls still looked scared .

a bank alarm went off and thier children looked super happy to deal with it . 

when they got back , both of thier father's said " we're talking about this at home ".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys have any ideas about happens next , comment down below


	6. What happens after part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll start on part 3 , hope you enjoy this in the meantime !

the young heroine was twisting the ends of her long red wig nervously .

who can blame her ? her father just found out that she is a trans girl and a heroine and she has no idea if he'll reject her or not .

they landed in the apartment , luckily her mom is on a assignment til tomorrow . 

the ends of her wig are starting to tangle with how much she's twisting it .

" you know you can take that off now ". her father said , pointing to her wig .

Johanna took the wig off because she was about to rip off the ends of the wig .

" why didn't you tell me or your mother ? unless she knows ". Clark said .

 

" no mom doesn't know , I thought because of the times you grew up in , you would kick me out ". Johanna said .

" that's not true , we would been supportive you ". Clark said .

" really "? the young girl said , tears in her eyes .

" yes ". Clark said.

to his surprise , his daughter jumped up and hugged him .

he accepted the hug .


	7. what happens after part 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hope you enjoy !

the young heroine looked at her father nervously .

who could blame the girl ?

he just found out that she's a trans girl and heroine and he's the goddamn Batman !

" did you adopt another kid without telling us"?! dick asked when they arrived .

only Alfred and him were there to her luck .

dick hasn't seen her face yet , so he thinks she's a new kid father adopted .

the girl took off her cowl and turned around .

she heard dick and Alfred gasp .

to them , it looks like her in her old red bird costume minus the cowl and looks like a girl minus her face .

" explanation now ". dick said , arms crossed over his chest .

" I'm a trans girl ". damian said , hoping they wouldn't reject her .

the look of shock and upset on Dick's face made her cry 

" it's okay , I support you , please stop crying " . dick said , wiping her tears .

" how long have you known "? her father asked .

" since I was 2 years old , the league would of killed me if I told them ". damian said .

" do you have a different name "? Alfred asked .

" nope ".


	8. young Justice finds out about them

" have you guys seen the news "?! beast boy said pointing out the picture of flamebird and Redbird .

both prayed red Robin and Batgirl didn't recognize Redbird .

to thier extreme luck , they were focused on flamebird .

red hair making pale skin more so , the small heels in the boots make her even taller and the uniform is padded enough so her figure isn't the same as in her other costume .

" isn't flamebird from a Kryptonian legend "? Bart pointed out. 

" yeah she is , and isn't that Robin's old red bird uniform '? Batgirl said .

nope , never mind ! thier dead !

" don't be ridiculous ! that's clearly for a girl , someone probably took the mantle of Redbird " Tim said .

" what about flamebird ? that Legend isn't exactly public knowledge ". Barbara said .

" must be the same as with redbird , if they were following the Legend flamebirds partner would be Nightwing not Redbird ". Nightwing reasoned .

" yeah that must be it " beast boy said .

both girls thanked him later when they were going on patrol .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you guys have any ideas for what happens next ? Comment down below !


	9. damian comes out to the rest of her family

the young heroine is wearing her Redbird wig in a French braid , red lip gloss , black mascara , red fit and flare dress belted at the waist and black flats .

she decided to come out to the rest of her family and hoped they didn't recognize the wig .

" what the hell do you think wearing "?! Jason shouted .

her family turned to see her dressed as a girl .

while the rest of the families jaws dropped ; Alfred ,dick and her father went back to what they were doing .

" why are you dressed like a girl "?! Tim asked .

the girl bit her lip before saying " because I am a girl ".

Tim then passed out with Cass and Stephanie laughing at him .

" so I'm no longer the only girl Robin right "? Stephanie asked .

" correct ". the girl was smiling a Little .

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy Valentines day !!


	10. Johanna starts to become the actual flamebird

it started with her hands sparkling bits of fire .

of course it shocked Johanna and Damian who were on patrol when it happened .

the young heroine was excited she was getting a new power .

the other heroine was trying to figure out why her heart skipped a beat when Johanna smiled that beautiful smile of hers at her. 

the next day , Johanna was frowning at her father because she was being forced to wear a tux for a gala her parents were covering for the daily planet .

" I know you don't want to wear a tux but your mother said you have to ". her father said .

the young girl is wearing mascara , tinted pink lip balm , pink blush , a hoodie that almost swallows her whole and leggings with flats .

Johanna tried not think how her partner gets to wear a dress and she can't .

as the young girl sighed in frustration, a small stream of fire escaped her lips. 

" did you just breath fire "?!

" must be another new power ".the girl said , fingers sparkling .

her father let her get a more feminine suit , mostly because her mom insisted she wear a suit Even though she wanted to wear a dress .

at the gala , Johanna was looking around and with everyone else spotted Damian .

her partner is wearing a off the shoulders Emerald colored gown that reached the floor that matched her eyes, her hair grown to her collarbones and curled and Johanna could see a pair of black kitten heels .

for some reason , Johanna's heart almost skipped a beat and thought her partner was the most beautiful in the room.

when Damian got to the bottom of the staircase , she was nearly tackled by reporters .


	11. becomes the actual flamebird

they were studying and heard cries for help .

as dami changed into Redbird , flames soared around Johanna as ran into another Alley .

when they dropped , Johanna's hair was a flaming ombre and long and her body of a girls .

they were both shocked but wanted til after the rescue to talk about it. 

" you turned into the actual godness "?! redbird said , shocked .

" I think so " flamebird said , her voice a few pitchs higher than normal .

luckily , she turned to normal and can do it at will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Do you have any ideas ?? Comment below !


	12. finally !

" you scared me "! redbird said , then to Flamebirds surprise , planted a kiss on Flamebirds lips .

her eyes widened and she said " I'm so sorry ! I didn't know what -" 

she was interpretated by Flamebird returning the kiss .

redbird kissed back as the other heroine wrapped her arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms behind the other girls neck .

they would of started French kissing but a bank alarm went off and then they had to go back home .

Thier familes wondered the the heck happened , unknowing that maybe johanna would be a bat though marriage to the youngest brid someday .


End file.
